


Cock Still Works

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Twilight Sins [8]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest Kink, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Riding, Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Billy comes over but Charlie got called out to work.  What will Bella do to entertain him until Charlie gets back?





	Cock Still Works

Bella had just finished chopping some vegetables to go with the fish she was cooking for dinner when there was a knock at the door.  She grinned to herself.  Slowly, she put the knife down on the counter and went to the door.  She heard a car honk as she opened it and saw Jacob driving off with a wave.  She waved back before smiling down at Billy on the porch.  “Hey Billy.”

Billy gave her a broad grin, “Hey there, Bells.  Got the beer, you guys got the flash screen.  Do I smell trout?”

Bella opened the door and waved him in.  “Of course.  Unfortunately, Dad was called out to the field.  Some robbery.  Shouldn’t be too long, but we may have to start dinner without him.”

“Oh, what a shame,” Billy muttered, smirking.

Bella led him into the kitchen and took the beer to put in the fridge, making sure to bend over and give a good view of her ass in her jeans.  “Want anything to drink?  I suppose you want to save the alcohol consumption for when dad gets here.”

“I don’t need anything, sweetheart,” Billy said.

Bella smirked as she turned and shut the fridge door.  “Are you sure there’s nothing I could get you?”

Billy grinned and licked his lips as she approached him, hips cocking out.  His grin broadened when she stood right in front of him, fingers delicately exploring his long, course black hair.  He caught her hand and tugged on it until she fell into his lap.  Anticipating his move, Bella gracefully straddled him, languidly grinding her pelvis back and forth over him.

Bella smiled to herself as she felt his dick harden beneath the crotch of her jeans.  She remembered what he said the first time she felt it.  “ _My cock still works, Bells._ ”

Bella began to writhe on his lap, whimpering in a little baby voice, “We don’t have long before Daddy gets back, Uncle Billy.  Don’t you want to fuck this pussy?”

Billy grunted in his chest as he clasped his hands over her hips and pulled her harder against the tent in his pants.  “Let me see those tits first.”

Eagerly, Bella whipped off her shirt, revealing her bra-less chest.  Knowing Billy was coming over, once Charlie left, she took it off.  To enhance his experience of seeing her breasts for not-the-first time, she ran her hands up her torso and cupped her breasts, pushing them up and letting them drop down with a small jiggle.  She then reached forward to twist her nipples with her fingers.  She squirmed on Billy’s lap, moaning, “Oh, Uncle Billy – touch me, please.”

Billy quickly replaced her dainty hands with his large ones, feeling up her tits until he focused on getting her nipples nice and hard.  “I love these tight little nipples.  So pink and hard.  Perfect for sucking on.”  To prove so, he leaned in to wrap his lips and tongue around one of her nipples and suckled on it like a newborn.

Bella mewled, grinding harder against his jeans as he licked her breast before switching to the other one.  “Oh, yes, yes, suck these tits.  Get them red and swollen.  I’m getting so wet.”

She could feel herself creating a wet patch on her jeans.  She had also taken off her panties as well as her bra.  Her jeans and his bulge rubbed against her clit with delicious friction.  But she wanted more.

“Oh, I want your cock,” Bella moaned.  “I want to ride you.  Please, can I ride your cock?”

Billy grinned into her skin as he pulled his lips off of her nipple with a wet pop.  “Take off your pants, bitch.”

Bella readily stood on her bare feet and undid her jeans, pushing them off her legs.  She briefly sat up on the table in front of his seat and spread her legs wide, exposing her moist pussy to his hungry gaze.  “You want my little cunt, Uncle Billy?”

Billy eyed her pussy as she trailed her fingers up and down her slit.  He licked his lips, “Get my cock out, little girl.”

Bella clambered to her knees before him and undid his jeans.  She dipped her hand into his pants and pulled his thick cock out.  She ran her hand up and down the shaft, caressing his tip with her palm before licking it with her tongue.  She lapped at his cock with her tongue, getting it nice and wet.  It felt smooth and hot in her mouth when she took it down her throat.  She didn’t gag anymore when his cock reached into her throat, lips pressing against his pelvis.

She was a pro by now when it came to deepthroating.

Billy gave a shuddering groan as he watched her mouth take his cock like a dirty little slut she was for him.  “There you go, little girl.  Take your Uncle’s dick good.  That little mouth belongs on porn.  So does that tight little body.”

Bella bobbed on him until he yanked her head away from him by her long hair.  She looked up at him, some of her saliva dripping out of the corner of her mouth.  He grinned at her, licking his lips again, “Get on this cock, baby girl.”

Bella quickly stood to re-straddle his lap and grabbed his cock, aiming it up as she titled down to press it against her slit.  She rubbed it against her wet folds as she mewled, “Oh I can’t wait to feel your cock in my pussy.”

“Don’t wait then,” Billy chuckled at her.  “Sit on it, slut.”

Bella moaned loudly as she sank down, taking his cock deep into her pussy until his tip kissed her cervix and her inner thighs rested on his lap.  She grinded her hips back and forth, taking in the feeling of being so filled before she got to bouncing on him. 

Her skin slapped against his jeans as he sat there while she rode his cock like a mechanical bull.  She threw her head back, the ends of her hair ticking the top of her but as she fuck him.

Billy groaned to himself, hands gripping her hips and helping her up and down.  He loved the feeling of her tight little pussy squeezing his dick into her wet canal.  The ridges of his cock rubbed against her walls perfectly as her juices dripped around him.  “I never get sick of fucking this tight pussy.  You’re my perfect little slut, aren’t you?  Just desperate for a big cock to fill up that wet cunt.”

“Ugh, yes, yes,” Bella chanted, pressing her forehead against his as she rode him faster.  “I need your cock in me.  All the time.  I ache for it when you’re not here.  I always want to be filled by you big dick, so much.  Feel you fill me with your cum and then feel it drip down my thighs.”

“Oh, I’ll fill that pussy up with my cum, all right,” Billy growled, pulling her down harder and faster on him with a series of squelching sounds.  He pulled his hand back and smacked it into her ass.

Bella let out a yelp of pleasure at the strike.  “Fuck, do that again.  Please, Billy, spank me!”

Billy pulled back both hands to continue abusing her perky but, turning the cheeks red.  He squeezed the cheeks and gripped them to bounce her on his cock.

He leaned into her ear to take the lobe into her his mouth, nibbling on it.  A violent shiver rocked down her spine.  “Do you want to cum on my cock, Bella?”

“Yes, yes!” Bella yelled, her pussy fluttering over him as the beginnings of her orgasm started to tingle through her.  “I’m gonna cum, Billy!  I’m gonna squeeze your cock so tight.  I want your cum in me!”

“You’ll get it, slut,” he hissed.  He reached down to start rubbing his fingers on her clit in rude little strokes until her back bowed back and she screamed his name.

“BILLY!”

Her cunt rippled on his cock, clamping down like a vice of hot, fleshy walls.  “Oh, fuck yes, I’m cumming, Billy!  Your cock is so good!”

Billy grunted as he slammed her down onto her and rocked her hips over him as he began to cum.  White strings of his seed shot into her, rope after rope being massaged out by her pulsing cunt until he was spent.

They panted into each other as the last aftershocks of pleasure jerked through them until they were a mass of weak limbs.

After a moment, a sore but sated Bella pulled her hips off of his limp cock, their shared fluids dripping down her sticky thighs.  She moaned at the feeling and stood spread in front of him so he could admire his handy work.  She ran her fingers through the mess of her pussy, collecting their fluids and bringing it up to her lips.  She moaned as she licked their essence off her skin.

Billy responded by dipping his fingers into her pussy with two fingers and quickly pulled them out.  He stuck them in his own mouth and moaned at her salty taste mixed with his seed.

They heard a car drive by the house and Bella peaked out to see that it was her dad’s cruiser.  She quickly gathered her clothes and gave Billy a searing kiss.  “I’ve gotta clean up.”

Billy smacked her ass as she rushed out to get to her room.


End file.
